tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowling's Pokemon Survivor 7: All Stars
Pokemon Survivor: All Stars is the seventh season of Bowling4fun's group game series , beginning September 6th, 2013. This season will feature 18 castaways that have played before and proved themselves to be All Stars. Season Summary We have brought back 18 of the best players to have played this game so far! Some of them are winners, who have already conquered this game, while others have already played this game before, but have proven they can be the next sole survivor! And what a better place to have this season than the famous Indigo Plateau! 25 days ago we started this game with 18 of the best Pokemon to ever play this game, All Stars. They began on 3 different tribes, Pula, Dilaw, and Asul. Alliances were made, even inter-tribal. However, those on Asul did not have a good start as they lost every challenge. Pula, on the other hand, won the first three challenges, Dilaw stayed safe until double tribal. Blindsides started from the first tribal council, with Sharpedo, Starmie, Ambipom, and Swellow all getting the boot. However, at the final 14, a switch occured, and with a little help from the Trading Card, this seasons twist, the tribes were completed shifted. New Pula was weak and lost two challenges, resulting in Asul member Snorlax and threat Munchlax to be blindsided. However, over at new Dilaw they wanted Grovyle out, and gave up immunity. Grovyles HII and Flareons trading card caused Politoed to be blindsided. After losing the next challenge, Grovyle was surprisingly sparred and winner Azurill was out. The final 10 merged onto Kayumanggi, and the game was heating up even more. Alliances kept on shifting, big threats Squirtle, Remoraid, Ninetales, Flareon, and Pachirisu were taken out. Then the next 2 challenges Sylveon won and as a result, Cubone and Groyvle ended up getting voted out! In the final Tribal Council, Blaziken was praised once again for his social game and his entertaining personality! However, some felt he just floated to get to the final 3! Pichu was praised for being more likeable than sylveon but some felt that his gameplay wasn't well-liked! Sylveon on the other hand was critcized throughout the final tribal! He was criticized for the way he played the game, the jury members thought he was too villainous throughout the game and as a result it came back to him! Originally it was a 3-3-1 vote; with Pichu and Blaziken tied but after Groyvle's 2nd vote...Blaziken ended up winning by a vote of 4-3! Season Awards: Entertainer Of The Season- Blaziken Hero Of The Season- Blaziken Villain Of The Season- Sylveon Player Of The Season- Sylveon Contestants The Game Voting History *Flareon had the trading card and Grovyle played an idol on himself, so all votes for either were voided. *A tie between Flareon and Squirtle at the Final 10 forced a revote, and Squirtle almost unanimously was voted out in the revote. *Sylveon played an idol on Grovyle at the Final 5 tribal council, so all votes for Grovyle were negated. Jury Vote *Grovyle originally casted his vote for Sylveon, but a 3-3 tie occured between Blaziken and Pichu, so Grovyle as the only juror to not vote for either one, had to recast his vote for one of them. Twist Returning Castaways Category:Bowling4fun's Pokemon Survivor